blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Expanding how navies work
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=528.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 8, 2016 13:59:48 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Expanding how navies work Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » Expanding how navies work « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Expanding how navies work (Read 529 times) Capncold Full Member Offline 214 Expanding how navies work « on: June 12, 2015, 04:09:57 PM » Make it so only countries with a coastline can make navies and can only attack other countries with coastlines using their navies. That way we don't have Burundi using his carrier fleets to assault Rwanda Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52334 Hugh Jass Jr. Member Offline 59 Personal Text puddi boy swag Re: Expanding how navies work « Reply #1 on: June 12, 2015, 04:36:31 PM » no Logged Capncold Full Member Offline 214 Re: Expanding how navies work « Reply #2 on: June 12, 2015, 05:11:48 PM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on June 12, 2015, 04:56:37 PM Quote from: Capncold on June 12, 2015, 04:09:57 PM Make it so only countries with a coastline can make navies and can only attack other countries with coastlines using their navies. That way we don't have Burundi using his carrier fleets to assault Rwanda I disagree, I think it'll be more interesting with any nation using navies. Perhaps Burundi can purchase/build ships off some abandoned Island port that noone knows about. But how would it use the ships? It has no ocean « Last Edit: June 12, 2015, 05:24:22 PM by Capncold » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52334 Zyklon Guest Re: Expanding how navies work « Reply #3 on: June 12, 2015, 05:23:11 PM » I agree with Capn. Logged rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 844 Personal Text Developer Re: Expanding how navies work « Reply #4 on: June 12, 2015, 05:35:12 PM » Yeah, I'll set countries as landlocked. Won't be able to build navies, but also can't be attacked by them. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Indy Jr. Member Offline 59 Re: Expanding how navies work « Reply #5 on: June 12, 2015, 05:38:57 PM » inb4 landlocked countries have maxed out airforces, and a bunch of guns. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52315Federation of Indonia Iran TRW Bloc "In every time, in every place, the deeds of men remain the same..." Shufflex Sr. Member Offline 268 Re: Expanding how navies work « Reply #6 on: June 12, 2015, 07:12:10 PM » Some landlocked countries in real life have small navies because they're connected to the ocean via rivers. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2003574 Hugh Jass Jr. Member Offline 59 Personal Text puddi boy swag Re: Expanding how navies work « Reply #7 on: June 12, 2015, 11:26:20 PM » Quote from: Shufflex on June 12, 2015, 07:12:10 PM Some landlocked countries in real life have small navies because they're connected to the ocean via rivers. this Logged Capncold Full Member Offline 214 Re: Expanding how navies work « Reply #8 on: June 12, 2015, 11:28:03 PM » Quote from: Hugh Jass on June 12, 2015, 11:26:20 PM Quote from: Shufflex on June 12, 2015, 07:12:10 PM Some landlocked countries in real life have small navies because they're connected to the ocean via rivers. this And how might you justify a country such as mongolia having a navy Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52334 SonnyJack Full Member Offline 157 Re: Expanding how navies work « Reply #9 on: June 13, 2015, 12:02:56 AM » Quote from: Capncold on June 12, 2015, 11:28:03 PM Quote from: Hugh Jass on June 12, 2015, 11:26:20 PM Quote from: Shufflex on June 12, 2015, 07:12:10 PM Some landlocked countries in real life have small navies because they're connected to the ocean via rivers. this And how might you justify a country such as mongolia having a navy They would put all their ships on logs and push them through China into the water silly Logged President Lee Hero Member Offline 2088 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Expanding how navies work « Reply #10 on: June 13, 2015, 12:06:06 AM » Quote from: SonnyJack on June 13, 2015, 12:02:56 AM Quote from: Capncold on June 12, 2015, 11:28:03 PM Quote from: Hugh Jass on June 12, 2015, 11:26:20 PM Quote from: Shufflex on June 12, 2015, 07:12:10 PM Some landlocked countries in real life have small navies because they're connected to the ocean via rivers. this And how might you justify a country such as mongolia having a navy They would put all their ships on logs and push them through China into the water silly Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon AKMB Sr. Member Online 390 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: Expanding how navies work « Reply #11 on: June 13, 2015, 02:56:25 AM » Alright could a landlocked nation potentially buy a Greek island or something as a port for their navy? Or something that enables them to be attacked and attack with a navy? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program Zyklon Guest Re: Expanding how navies work « Reply #12 on: June 13, 2015, 06:40:19 AM » Quote from: Shufflex on June 12, 2015, 07:12:10 PM Some landlocked countries in real life have small navies because they're connected to the ocean via rivers. And those navies are never going to be big enough to invade another nation with in a million year, making them irrelevant to bloc. Logged Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » Expanding how navies work SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2